


鹤顶红1

by Juicy_999



Series: 鹤顶红 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_999/pseuds/Juicy_999





	鹤顶红1

cp：蔡徐坤×朱正廷  
　　设定：变态坤×警//察正  
　　*严重ooc 私设如山 文笔糟糕 逻辑死  
　　*坑品不保证 圈地自萌 请勿上升真人  
　　很久没看刑侦剧，专业术语完全没有，全部瞎写，拒绝考据，谢谢。

 

　　  
　　  
　　2018年10月23日，八时十七分。  
　　“死亡时长超过八小时。”  
　　“表面无致命创伤，初步推测死于低温。”  
　　“指甲缝中有少量皮屑，死者面部有伤痕，需进一步检测。”  
　　郑锐彬从李权哲手中取过镊子，小心翼翼地抬起尸体僵硬的手，取出其中些许皮屑。  
　　朱正廷看着地上以诡异姿势蜷曲着的尸体，听着下属的汇报，若有所思。这是本月第二起命案，死者的死法迥然不同，却意外地都毫无疑点且棘手。  
　　事实上毫无疑点的凶案并不意外，只要是个智商正常的人在谋划的时候，橡胶手套、抹布、口罩和监控死角都是必需品。  
　　可问题就在于，这两起毫无纰漏的命案从表面看就是两起随性而起的自杀事件。  
　　比如现在。  
　　“队长，”向网吧工作人员录完口供的毕雯珺气喘吁吁地挤进围观的人群内，“口供都做好了，您看看。”  
　　朱正廷接过本子，目光略略扫过。  
　　休息室早已废除，但白天晚上都会有人交替看守，换班时间是晚上十一点。昨晚老板娘因为急事晚了十五分钟才赶回来。  
　　十五分钟。  
　　朱正廷用红笔圈了圈这个时间点。  
　　就是这里。他用红笔点了点自己的额头。一个个巧合堆砌成的意外内里却是精妙的安排，对方没有动手就让一个人无声无息不被任何人察觉地死了。  
　　这是最恐怖的不是吗？  
　　“抱歉——”一个有些软黏却清朗的男声穿过嘈杂的人群传到朱正廷的耳里。  
　　他抬头看向后门，来人正微张着眼睛，似乎有些吃惊地将耳机摘下，“请问这里发生什么了吗？”  
　　鬼使神差的，本该由毕雯珺来回答的问题朱正廷率先回答，“10月22日晚十一时，这里发生了命案，为了保证现场的完整性，请先生您立刻离开现场。”  
　　他挠了挠自己一头的小卷毛，露出为难的神色，“但是……侧门九点才开，我现在有些急事，所以……能否通融一下？”  
　　他用手比了两厘米，缩着脖子讨好地笑着看向朱正廷。朱正廷叹了一口气，挥了挥手让他赶紧过来，人之常情，总该将规矩放松一些才好在世间走动。  
　　对方经过他时，似是有意地撞到了他的肩头，却又在自己看向他的时候笑弯了一双眼，微微躬向自己身像在向自己道谢。  
　　朱正廷摇了摇头，复看起纸上的记录。  
　　怪人。  
　　  
　　尸检结果显示死者是在冰箱里活活被冻死的，而血液验证和静脉处的针孔则显示这是一位瘾君子。脸上的疤痕是死者毒瘾发作时，不自觉抠留下的。  
　　除此之外，死者还是一个与社会几乎脱节的人，双亲已亡，没有伴侣，除却工作时接触的寥寥几人，再无朋友。  
　　案件进展停滞不前，朱正廷几乎要绝望了。他们将每一个可能与他有接触的人都带来询问信息却一无所获，握着几乎等同于没有用处的几条证据就找出凶手，这是不可能的事。  
　　其间黄明昊和郑锐彬也曾多次劝他这也许就是一场意外，没有所谓凶手可言，可朱正廷却潜意识觉得不对。他明白这或许是错误引导，这是毫无根据的直觉，可他却固执己见。  
　　电话声突兀地响起，将朱正廷冗杂的思绪更搅得一团糟。  
　　“喂？对……”  
　　“什么，又出事儿了？地点在哪？”  
　　“范丞丞你给我拿张纸！”黄明昊捂住话筒朝办公间吼了一声，一阵忙乱之后黄明昊挂断了电话，拿着记了地点的纸条急匆匆地找队长，“正廷哥，又有——”  
　　“我知道，叫上他们赶紧走了。”朱正廷穿上挂在椅背上的风衣，动作利落潇洒，漂亮的很。黄明昊冲他吹了声口哨，后脑勺就挨了来自队长温柔的一巴掌。  
　　此时的朱正廷还不知道，极夜降临。  
　　  
　　年代悠久的民居楼四周都是已废弃等待拆除的空楼，死者是这幢楼里最后的滞留户。  
　　朱正廷戴上口罩，打开衣柜门，一股血腥气扑面而来，衣柜底部满是鲜血，过溢的血液顺着门缝流出，染红了地面。而衣柜壁上的血液分布均匀且呈圆点状，边缘流注状血迹是一个夸张的锐角。  
　　尸体被绳子吊在衣柜上方的横杆，直愣愣地挂在那儿，嘴角被划开，一直延伸到耳前，下手之重，能看到森森白骨。  
　　血液已经被放光了，因此尸体的质量很小，股动脉等多处被切断。  
　　“死者的死因是大动脉割裂、失血过多，死于衣柜内。”  
　　“颈部有绳子勒痕。”  
　　“死者……”郑锐彬侧了侧身，让李希侃拍下了死者手部的照片，“右手小指在死后被切断。”  
　　朱正廷猛地转向另一面墙，上面星星点点的血迹和莫名的血柱在此时变得可怖。  
　　凶手将陷入昏迷的死者吊在衣柜里，刺穿了大动脉，在看着他死亡后，砍下了他的小指，蘸着血液在墙上留下杂乱无章的“信号”，如旷世名画般张狂艳丽而难以理解。  
　　毛骨悚然。  
　　朱正廷咬着下唇，随着密码的破译，冷汗从他的额角流下，他开始止不住地发抖。  
　　“HELLO,MY DARLING.”  
　　猩红的密码背后却是甜蜜的话语。  
　　不对。  
　　肩膀上突然搭上两只手，他猛地一惊，“你怎么了？”郑锐彬温柔的声音响起。  
　　“把你的手——”  
　　朱正廷尖叫，转过身想推开郑锐彬却来不及了。他闷哼一声倒在地上，右手捂着左手手腕，发出痛苦的喘息声。  
　　朱正廷跑到窗边，刚刚子弹是从这边过来的，他抬头看向远处对面楼，那人好整以暇地待在那，那目光却像毒蛇一般缠绕着他。  
　　“范丞丞、黄明昊，你们把郑锐彬送去医院，”他奔出房门，“毕雯珺李希侃留在现场等我回来。”  
　　一定要追上他——  
　　朱正廷狂奔下楼，却在千篇一律的老式居民楼群里迷失了方向。  
　　妈的。

-tbc-

　　股动脉和手腕那里问了肉丸，大概没啥大问题。  
　　血迹解释摘自百度百科：喷溅状血迹是指人体动脉血管破裂，血液喷出所形成的血迹，其喷溅的动力是动脉的血压驱使。在平面载体且血迹与载体呈近似直角时，典型的喷溅状血迹形态为在一定面积内均匀分布的、圆点状的血迹，其面积的大小与破裂的动脉管径成正比，而与喷溅的距离成反比，即距离越近，面积越小。当出血量较大时，或者载体不能马上吸收，非水平方向载体上的喷溅状血迹常伴有沿重力方向行走的流注状血迹。


End file.
